


A Pregnant Trickster

by Cat2000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hints of A/B/O, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Tony needs to make a late-night trip
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Frostiron Holiday Exchange 2020





	A Pregnant Trickster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loki-getting-dicked (julianbashirspraisekink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianbashirspraisekink/gifts).



> Warning(s): Spoilers for the Thor and Iron Man movies; AU; mpreg; sexual situations between two men; hints of A/B/O
> 
> Pairing: Tony Stark/Loki

He should be used to taking these trips late at night.

Tony Stark stood in line at the gas station, which was the _only_ place he’d been able to find with the specific ice cream flavour his pregnant mate was craving. His long day, full of meetings, was finally at an end. And he should _really_ be heading back to the tower.

But facing a pregnant, hormonal trickster empty-handed after being out all day at meetings would be tantamount to going on a mission without armour. And Tony wasn’t going to show up at his mate’s side without _some_ way of placating Loki.

But the line in the gas station was moving far too slowly. Tony’s nostrils flared, taking in the scents of the handful of alphas and three omegas who surrounded him, and he let out a sigh, transferring the tub of ice cream to his left hand, as his right was starting to grow numb.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket and Tony took it out. He scanned the display and then swiped his finger over the display before putting the phone to his ear. “I’ll be home soon. I promise.”

“I want chicken.”

Tony couldn’t help it. His lips quirked into a smile at the pout he could hear in Loki’s voice. “Didn’t you already have chicken two days ago?”

“Where _are_ you?” Loki demanded.

“Picking you up some ice cream,” Tony replied. “I won’t be long. I promise. How are you feeling? Still sick?”

“No. Now I’m just hungry. And there’s nothing in the fridge or cupboards I want to eat.”

Tony sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m about to pay. At the front of the line now. Can you wait that long?”

“So long as you also get me the fried chicken as well,” Loki replied. “You have been gone _all day_. Are you going to be gone all day tomorrow as well?”

Tony handed the ice cream tub to the clerk and swiped his card. “Thanks,” he muttered to the clerk, grabbing the tub. He walked out of the gas station, continuing to talk to his mate as he headed towards his car. “How about I put in an order for fried chicken so it gets to the tower the same time as I do?” He unlocked the car and got in the driver’s seat, quickly buckling himself in.

“All right,” Loki replied. “Just hurry home. With the fried chicken and the ice cream,” he added. “I feel all bloated and my ankles are aching.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Tony promised. “I’ll see you when I get home.” He disconnected the call and then quickly placed another, this time to the restaurant for the fried chicken delivery. He wasn’t sure how hungry his mate was, but figured he’d rather order too much than not enough. After all, it was at least fifty percent his fault that the two of them were even in this situation. Although he was sure, if Loki was asked, the trickster would claim it was _all_ Tony’s fault.

It didn’t take long for Tony to reach the tower and he parked outside the building and quickly got out, retrieving the ice cream before he locked the door. As he approached the tower entrance, he heard a delivery van pull up and turned round to watch as a young beta got out, carrying the food he’d ordered.

“Tony Stark?” The delivery driver stopped a few feet from Tony.

“That’s me.” Placing the tub on the ground, Tony got his wallet out and handed over several bills. “Thanks.” He took the fried chicken, retrieved the ice cream and then walked into the lobby of the tower. Juggling both items as carefully as possible, he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the upper floor.

Only seconds later, the elevator rumbled to a stop and the doors slid open.

The room was well-lit and Tony could see the night sky and the stars gleaming through the window. His eyes landed on his mate, who was curled up on one corner of the black couch, feet stretched out in front of him. His hands were clasped on his stomach and he glanced up at Tony, a pout forming on his lips. “I am sorry the apartment is still a mess. I tried to clean, but it made me nauseas.”

“I already told you, you don’t need to worry about cleaning.” Tony walked over to the couch and sat down. He placed the ice cream tub on the coffee table and then opened the bucket of fried chicken. “I don’t think fried chicken is entirely good for you at this stage of the pregnancy, but I don’t have the heart to tell you no.” He picked out a piece of chicken and reached out, grasping Loki’s cheek and carefully placing the bit of chicken in his mouth.

Loki chewed slowly and then swallowed, leaning into Tony’s hand and closing his eyes. He gave a tiny sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a purr. “How was your day?”

“Long. Full of meetings.” Tony slid his hand down to Loki’s stomach, gently caressing his baby bump. “I’m glad it’s over,” he admitted. He rubbed Loki’s belly a few moments longer and then pulled his hand back to feed Loki another piece of fried chicken. He smiled when his mate wrapped his lips around his fingers and nibbled gently. “Keep doing that and I’ll pounce you,” he warned.

Loki smiled and gently bit his fingertip. “Maybe that’s what I _want_ ,” he whispered. “It’s not as if it’ll harm the baby.” He engulfed Tony’s fingers in his mouth, sucking and gently biting at the digits.

Tony’s groan was long and drawn out and he wrapped his other arm around Loki’s waist, drawing his mate in tight. He angled his head to one side, kissing along Loki’s jaw and trailing his lips down to the sensitive skin of his neck. He grazed his teeth over the pulse point, feeling it flutter against his lips, and let his lips travel further down, towards Loki’s shoulder. He pulled the shirt to one side, allowing him better access to bare skin.

“Chicken will get cold,” Loki murmured, his breath coming out in a near soundless gasp.

“I’ll get you some more. I’m sure they’ll stay open if I ask them to.” Tony slowly stripped his mate of his clothes. Ran his hands over bare skin, down over Loki’s stomach. A quick grin flashed across his face as his fingers skirted around Loki’s member, instead travelling down the length of his thighs, squeezing firmly enough to leave light pink fingerprints behind.

“ _Tony_.” Loki gasped and reached for his hand. Pulled it towards his member.

Tony let his thumb stroke over the head of Loki’s erection, smearing precum over the tip. But he only stroked there for a moment before he pulled his hand away and grinned. “Have you been good today?”

“I’m _always_ good.” Loki arched his body towards Tony’s touch, panting sharply with need. “ _Tony_ ,” he whined.

Tony smirked. He leaned forward and kissed Loki’s lips, pressing hard, pushing his tongue inside his mate’s mouth. His other hand slid down Loki’s back, gently scratching down his mate’s spine. When he pulled back, it was only to catch his breath and he smiled, looking into Loki’s eyes. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Stop teasing me!” Loki’s pout was more pronounced than ever. He reached for Tony’s suit and began unbuttoning it. After only a few seconds, though, he seemed to lose patience and just pulled the shirt free, tossing it to the floor.

“I think you broke some buttons,” Tony said.

Loki shrugged elegantly. “I’m sure you have more perfectly good shirts.” He ran his hands down Tony’s chest, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to it, just above his heart; where the arc reactor had existed for so long. “You taste _so good_ ,” he mumbled. He trailed a row of kisses down Tony’s stomach and then began to unbutton and tug down Tony’s pants, pulling them down after unlacing his boots.

In response, Tony pushed Loki down onto the couch and pressed a kiss to his mate’s neck. He gently bit Loki’s neck and then trailed a row of nipping kisses down the trickster’s chest, over his rounded stomach.

Groaning loudly, Loki moved his hands down and grasped hold of Tony’s head. “ _Not there_.”

Tony carefully pulled his head free of Loki’s grasp and took hold of his mate’s hands. He held them up, above Loki’s head, and pinned them there. “I’ll do what I want to you and you can’t do anything to stop me.”

Loki’s moan was long and drawn out and then he let out a sharp cry as Tony engulfed his member in his mouth. “ _Tony_.” The word escaped his lips in a needy cry.

Smiling, Tony gripped Loki’s hands tighter and more firmly, making sure his mate couldn’t get free and dictate what was happening. He began to suck hard, working his way from the base of Loki’s member to the tip.

Loki’s gasp became a gurgle and he arched his whole body up and towards Tony’s mouth. He pulled fruitlessly at the grip Tony had on his hands, letting out a sobbing gasp. “I’m…going to… _Tony_ ….”

Tony’s other hand moved to his mate’s hip and he gave a firm squeeze, not releasing Loki’s member. And he was rewarded as his mate’s release all but exploded out of him.

Tony stayed in place until Loki’s orgasm had completely finished. Then, slowly, he released his mate’s member, but still held the hands up and out of the way. His other hand stroked idly over Loki’s stomach as he said, with no small amount of satisfaction, “You taste _just_ as good.”

The look Loki gave him was heavy-lidded and he smiled, touching his tongue to his lips. “I missed you today.”

“I know.” Tony sat up slowly, releasing Loki’s hands. He carefully grasped his mate’s legs, lifting them and settling them over his lap. Then, he began to carefully rub the swollen, puffy ankles.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Loki tipped his head back. He closed his eyes, letting out a quiet, purring sound of contentment. “Your hands can work such magic.”

“I think the ice cream’s melting,” Tony murmured.

“I don’t mind,” Loki replied. “I’m just as happy with ice cream soup.” He leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss against Tony’s lips. “And I’m more than happy that you’re home and I get to keep you for the whole evening. Not that there’s much left of it,” he added.

“That’s all right.” Tony rubbed Loki’s ankles a bit more firmly. “I know I was away for all of today, but I was able to get out of all of my meetings tomorrow. We’ve got the _whole_ day to ourselves.”

“ _Really_?” Loki’s smile was nearly as brilliant as the sun. “I’m _so glad_ of that.” He leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I love you.”

“Right back at you.” Tony wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders and gathered his mate in tight against his side. “I’m _so glad_ the three of us will be together tomorrow.” His look towards Loki’s stomach was loving and he moved his hand to rest it on there, rubbing gently.

“And it won’t be long before the three of us will be together as a real family.” Loki brushed his lips against Tony’s once more and then covered Tony's hand with his own. “But I could do without all of the discomfort of being pregnant.”

“But it’ll all be worth it in the end.”

“It’s all right for _you_ to say that. You don’t have to suffer through it.”

“I know.” Tony turned his hand over to gently grip hold of Loki’s, then raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to each knuckle. “But hey. If we can ever figure out how it works…the next time, _I’ll_ be pregnant,” he promised.

** The End **


End file.
